Tabris, toi Kaoru
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Song Fic. Shinji se souvient de Kaoru.


Note : Cette fic est basée sur la version manga, et non sur la version animée, aussi y apparaissent certaines divergences.

Disclaimer : La chanson utilisée s'intitule « L'eau et le ciel » et elle est entièrement la propriété de la chanteuse RoBERT, car issue de son album « Celle qui tue ». Je me permets de l'utiliser du fait qu'elle correspond parfaitement à ce que je voulais faire, et aussi si ça peut faire connaître cette artiste au talent hors-normes et ben tant mieux, mais je n'en suis pas l'auteur et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (etc etc etc). Je vous encourage vivement à visiter le site officiel de Robert h t t p : / / w w w . r o b e r t l e s i t e . n e t / afin de mieux connaître son oeuvre et l'incroyable originalité, la forte personnalité qui en est la caractéristique. Je sais que je commence à virer à la pub lol, désolée, mais je tiens réellement à présenter mon respect pour cette grande artiste et à souligner le fait que je ne cherche pas à profiter de son talent mais avant tout à lui rendre hommage car elle le mérite.

...

* * *

**Tabris… Toi, Kaoru

* * *

**

...

**L'eau et le ciel  
Je m'y promène**

**J'y danse même**

_Lors du premier contact, je n'ai rien ressenti du tout. _

_Lors du second contact, j'ai ressenti quelque chose comme du dégoût. _

_La troisième fois, j'ai trouvé ça doux. _

_La quatrième, j'ai été heureuse.  
_

_Dis, je peux te toucher encore fois ? _

**Oiseau Sirène  
En robe blanche**

C'était la prière de Rei. Mais cette fois-là fut la dernière…

**Je me suis envoyée valser  
Et le décor  
Valait bien la peine**

**De ma peine**

Pourtant, quand je pense à ces paroles, ce n'est pas le visage de Rei qui me revient en mémoire, bien qu'elle me soit chère et que le souvenir de son ancienne elle, jamais je ne pourrai l'effacer.

Ces paroles s'adressent à celui qui a disparu. Elles lui conviennent tellement bien. Son vrai lui qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne, et pourtant je sais qu'envers moi, toutes ces fois, il avait été sincère.

**Je ne pouvais pas rester  
Il me fallait juste m'envoler**

Je suis le seul à avoir vu son vrai visage.

Son visage de résignation et de solitude. Celui d'un être qui n'aura pas eu la chance de contrôler ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de sa vie. Qui savait véritablement ce qu'était l'absence de liberté. D'un être qui possédait l'intellect à son plus haut niveau, la conscience et la lucidité.

Celui à qui le seul choix de son existence fut l'heure de sa mort.

**J'ai des regrets  
Si je t'ai fait  
Souffrir un peu**

Il était tordu. Cruel. Bizarre. Audacieux. Mesquin. Calculateur. Incompréhensible.

Il était capable d'égorger de sang froid un chaton inoffensif et affaibli, dont le seul malheur était de miauler qu'il avait faim, et d'ensuite justifier son geste avec des arguments imparables, inhumainement logiques.

Il ne ressemblait à personne mais paraissait vouloir se tenir éloigné du monde entier. Il prétendait être comme Rei mais elle avait nié cette filiation de leurs natures. Elle avait compris quelque chose qui, à ce moment-là, lui échappait encore et qu'il ne devait saisir que par la suite.

Quant à moi, c'est trop tard que j'ai compris. Que je l'ai compris. Et que je me suis compris aussi. C'était bien trop tard.

**C'est pour toujours**

**C'est fait, c'est fait**

J'ai encore dans les oreilles le son de sa musique. Il maniait le piano comme un as, bien mieux que moi le violoncelle. Ses notes m'ont attiré vers la décharge où il jouait, parce qu'elles me parlaient. Elles murmuraient une mélodie que je reconnaissais en mon for intérieur. Une mélodie empreinte de tristesse et d'angoisse, révélant celui qu'il dissimulait si soigneusement.

**Je me suis envoyée valser  
Et le décor  
Valait bien la peine  
De ma peine**

La chaleur de ses bras n'a pas fini d'enserrer mes épaules, et le poids de sa poitrine, ma propre poitrine continue de s'en rappeler. J'avais senti la fermeté de son torse, sa musculature développée et harmonieuse. Cette fois-là, je venais pourtant d'essayer de lui flanquer un coup de poing, alors il aurait pu m'éviter, me repousser, ou me laisser tomber. Mais il m'a soutenu. Il m'a enlacé et, se refusant à m'abandonner, il m'a porté à l'infirmerie. Il s'est renseigné sur mon malaise et a appris à le soigner.

**Je ne pouvais pas rester  
Il me fallait juste m'envoler**

J'ai encore sur les miennes le goût de ses lèvres. Douces, chaudes. Sa langue se promenant impunément derrière mes dents, explorant ma bouche en cachette. Son humidité un peu salée, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Même si je l'ai repoussé avec dégoût, même si j'ai protesté et crié, le fait est indéniable que par la suite, j'ai pu respirer avec beaucoup plus de facilité…

**Pardonne-moi  
Pour cet adieu  
De ta fenêtre**

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de lui. Lui qui durant ses quinze années d'existence n'avait même pas connu la notion du verbe « aimer », lui qui n'était même pas un humain, brusquement se trouvait envahi par une émotion indéfinissable, impossible à maîtriser. A cause de ce qui était arrivé à Rei. Malgré ma fermeture psychologique, malgré ma tristesse et mon apathie, il n'abandonnait pas. Il était capable de croire que l'amour pouvait naître du jour au lendemain, et de me le redemander, encore et encore. Sans doute se doutait-il depuis le début de mes véritables sentiments.

**La nuit tu peux  
Me voir un peu  
Car ici l'eau est si pure  
L'air est si doux**

J'entends encore sa voix me demandant de l'éliminer, m'affirmant que ce serait là sa libération, la réalisation de sa dernière volonté. Et je me souviens très bien de la sensation de ma main en train de l'écraser pour mettre fin à sa vie.

**La nuit mon âme  
Comme une étoile  
S'illumine**

**Et ce décor**

_Il faut que je pilote l'EVA,_

_En obéissant à mon père et aux autres,_

_Jusqu'à tuer celui que j'aime. _

**Valait bien la peine  
De ma peine**

_C'est lui qui aurait dû survivre… Il était bien meilleur que je ne l'étais._

_J'étais attiré par ce garçon, sans le savoir, au fond de mon cœur. _

_Pourtant, je ne voulais pas l'aimer._

_Je ne voulais plus d'ami._


End file.
